wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
One Little Coyote
One Little Coyote is a song from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World and it was originally written by Douglas Green from "Riders in the Sky". This song lasts 5 minutes because of a number of animals, especially 10 cowboys. Song Credits * Written by: Douglas B. Green * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed by Chris Brooks, Tony Douglass * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Albert Studios, Sydney * Mastered at Studio 301 * Published by Songs of the Sage, BMI Musicians It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (album) * Human Nature appears courtesy of Sony Music Australia * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Double Bass: John O'Grady * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (video) * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Double Bass: John O'Grady * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Backing Vocals: Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook Song Lyrics As I rode my pony across the western plain, We stopped and heard a sweet and sad refrain, It filled the sundown skies with a lonesome tune, It was 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We stopped and heard a sweet and sad refrain, 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon” (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 3 big elk bugling through the trees, 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon” (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 4 moo cows lowing in the breeze (Mooo), 3 big elk bugling through the trees (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon” (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling) As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 5 prairie dogs whistling at a snake (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 6 beavers slapping tails upon a lake (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 7 gesse honking cross the sky (Honk honk), 6 beavers slap (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 8 mustangs whinnying wild and high (Neigh), 7 geese (Honk honk), 6 beavers slap (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 9 buffalo stampede and run away (galloping is heard), 8 mustangs (Neigh), 7 geese (Honk honk), 6 beavers slap (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain We heard 10 cowboys singing loud, ‘cause Its payday (Yee haw! Whoo!), 9 buffalo stampede and run away (galloping is heard), 8 mustang whinnying wild and high (Neigh), 7 geese honking ‘cross the sky (Honk honk), 6 beavers slapping tails upon a lake (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs whistling at a snake (Whistling), 4 moo cows lowing in the breeze (Mooo), 3 big elk bugling through the trees (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon" (Come home soon), And that 1 little coyote howling at the moon. (Howling) Video Appearance *It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World Album Appearance *It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World Trivia * The DVD and CD versions differ the backing vocals and animal sounds by Human Nature and The Wiggles. Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:Songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Counting Songs Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Douglas B Green Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Cumulative songs